Always there for you
by LucyDragneel89
Summary: Lucy hates being at the Heartfilia manor and the reason she hasn't left was because of a certain demon. NaLu and maybe an extra Gruvia chapter


Always there for you

**Moshi Moshi Minna-san! I know it's been awhile since I posted a story ad this is just something I came up with. This is a Fairy Tail and kuroshitsuji crossover but I guess you can't really call it a crossover because it doesn't have any black butler characters. It's just some of the powers are in here. Warning- some domestic violence. NaLu. Enjoy ^_^**

_~All demons have their weakness, and his was his own master~_

It was a regular day at the Heartfilia manor. Lucy was 15 and life was hard for her. It has officially been 5 years since her mother died and around this time, her father was extra brutal to her. Her mother died in a car accident, saving Lucy from an incoming car when she walked into the street. She has been having nightmares abut her father and about how she would run away, but there is one person here that is the reason she hasn't left. She was tossing and turning in her sleep, sweating an crying. She was having a terrible nightmare. She could here the words, "_Mistress. Mistress._" She woke up startled and she pulled out a gun that she kept near her bed and pointed at the person who was trying to wake her up. It was her pink haired demon butler dressed in black.

"Oh. It's only you, Natsu."

"My Lady, calm down. It was only a nightmare. I prepared some tea, it should calm you down."

Lucy sat in her bed sipping her tea. She was thinking about what might happen today, being her mother's death anniversary.

"My Lady, your father requests you in his office."

She got out of bed, getting dressed and she walked in her father's office. She was scared of going in here. He would normally beat her, saying how her death was all her fault. Sure enough, as soon as she walked in, she was told to walk closer to the desk. Her father slapped her hard, hard enough for blood to slightly pour down her face. She shrieked in pain as her father kept torturing her, saying that her mother's death was her fault and how she should have been the one to get hit by that car. She ran out of there crying and ran in her room where Natsu usually was after she gets called into her father's office.

She ran into his arms, crying. "H-he did it again. H-h-he was m-more brutal t-t-than before." This happened often. As much as Natsu hated for his mistress to get treated like this, he had to oblige to her father's orders. He held her tight against his arms, whispering comforting words to her. He would treat to her wounds and help her cope through this.

"Natsu. I've been thinking about this for a while, but I don't think I can handle this anymore. I want to run away and leave this place for good."

This shocked Natsu more than it should have. He has been feeling strange when he was around her. He was in love with her, but he didn't have the guts to confess to her. All demons have their weakness, and his was his own master. Since they are contracted with each other, she can't avoid him if she rejects him, but she can order him to stay away from her, and that thought scared him like nothing else. He couldn't tell her his feelings until it was too late.

Lucy has also been in love with Natsu for quite some time. He was the main reason why she hasn't left this manor earlier. She has been wanting to confess to him for a while, but his answer always terrified her. Surly she can order him to love her back, but it wouldn't be true. She wanted to be with him, only if he returned the same feelings. She has had her fair share of erotic dreams about him, but she found it slightly disturbing about the way she thought of her own butler. She would have told him her feelings eventually, but her trauma caused her to act before she could say anything to him.

The next day, when Natsu went to wake up Lucy, she wasn't in bed and the window was wide open. On her bed was a note. It read,

_Dear Natsu, I'm sorry but I can't stand being in this hellish manor. Please don't look for me and try to bring me back, no matter what my father says. Please take care of the manor when I'm gone. I might come back for a short time. I just want to thank you for helping me get through these tough times. You were the main reason why I didn't try this sooner. I hope we can meet again, Lucy_

Natsu panicked and immediately ran out attempting to look for his mistress. He remembered that she said not to look for him, so he turned back. He was mainly upset because she didn't know his feelings for her. He lied on her bed and silently sobbed. It was rare to see a demon cry, unless it is an extreme situation. He stayed at the manor for a while, but soon, he left as well. He was secretly also a wizard, along as a demon. Many years past, and he joined a guild. He had a neko as a companion named happy, which was exiting for him because both he and his master loved cats, but her father was allergic to them so they couldn't never have one.

One day, he was in a town named Hargeon, looking for his long lost dragon "father". He was told that there was a "Salamander" in town sohe immediately went there to look for him. When he saw a group of people crowding something, he ran in. He stumbled only to find out that it wasn't the one he was looking for. When the "Salamander" left and the crowd cleared out, he saw a distinct person. It was his mistress. Lucy noticed him too.

"Mistress. Is that you?"

His neko looked confused.

"Ne, Natsu. What are you talking about."

Lucy turned and saw her demon. "Natsu!" She ran into his arms. Tears couldn't stop flooding their eyes. They decided to catch up with each other by going to a nearby restaurant together.

"S-So this entire time, you were a dragon slayer." Lucy was shocked about what she heard. When he mentioned his neko, she melted and hugged the little blue creature. Happy seemed very confused about what was going on, so Natsu had to explain everything to him. Happy seemed very shocked and had to have a moment to take this all in. After catching up with each other, they hugged once again.

"They liiiike each other." The blue neko said but the two were too happy to care. "So what is this guild you joined Natsu?"

"It's called Fairy Tail. It's an exiting guild and they get in trouble with the magic council a lot. If you want, I can try to get you in."

Lucy seemed exited to hear about this and she agreed.

When they arrived, everyone went silent. Some people whispered to each other about if that girl was a new member. Others whispered about how Natsu finally got to get a girlfriend. Lucy spoke with the master, and she got in the guild. Everyone was exited about getting a new member. Suddenly, a guy wearing nothing but his underwear walked up to Natsu and started a fight. Lucy's sweat dropped.

"So this is what you've been doing the last 2 years. Fighting all the time. I must say, you have amazing acting skills."

Everyone was puzzled about what she said. Suddenly the nearly naked man asked, "Hey. How did you meet Natsu anyways." "I'll tell you if you put some clothes on."Lucy said. He looked down to find out what he was wearing. "How does this keep happening!" he yelled. She told them everything about him being a demon butler and how she had a contract with him. Everyone stood shocked. "S-so you're saying that flame-brain was the butler of an Earl's daughter, and he was sophisticated." The now clothed man said. Lucy and Natsu nodded. They both were asked many questions from everyone.

Lucy soon rented an apartment at 70,000 jewel a month. Natsu decided to give her a surprise visit. She was used to see Natsu in her room at the manor, so she really didn't say anything when she saw him there.

"Mistress. Do you want to for a team? Me, you, and Happy? we can go on jobs together and get paid." Lucy agreed and the next day, she went on her first mission. Years pass by and she meets new friends and new team members. She met a woman named Erza, who was surprised at Natsu's new sophisticated behavior. They had to explain everything to her as well.

One day, Natsu and her decide to take a mission without Erza, Gray, Wendy, and Happy. It was to stop a group of bandits and the reward was 70,000j. Everything was going fine, but Natsu let his guard down at one point and the leader kidnapped Lucy. He stole her keys and took her away. Thanks to the contract mark, he could locate her easily, but she was very very far away from him. The leader somehow teleported to a faraway location. He knew that even with his demon speed, it would take a while for him to reach her.

Meanwhile, Lucy was knocked out cold by her captor. She was chained to a machine. "So, you are the legendary celestial wizard. You have amazingly strong power and with this machine, I can extract your power and add it to mine so I can be the most powerful wizard on Earthland!" A beam hit her, causing extreme pain. When the machine stopped, she was exhausted. She fainted on the floor and Natsu finally appeared. He used a strange knife and killed the leader and walked towards his mistress. Natsu had slowly been able to heal her slightly thanks to his demonic abilities. When she awoke, she was in a strange room. She realized that it was he guild's infirmary. Suddenly, Natsu hugged her.

"My Lady, I thought you were going to die. You've been asleep for 2 weeks."

Lucy was shocked. She was comatose for 2 weeks?! She heard Natsu mumble something. "Natsu. I couldn't hear you. What did you say?"

"I-I said I love you."

Lucy was in shock. The man she loved, loved him back. She was silent, and Natsu took that silence as rejection. "I understand if you don't feel the same way. I just thought you should know." Natsu started to walk away but she grabbed his arm.

"Natsu don't go! I feel the same way!"

Natsu turned around with happiness in his eyes. He kissed Lucy passionately and full of want. He channeled all of his feelings he had for her all these years into this kiss. They broke the kiss Lucy couldn't stop smiling. Natsu began to tell her about how long he loved her and about how he felt and how worried he was when she ran away and Lucy told him her feelings. Now the demon and the wizard were closer than they were before. Everything turned out well for the two. As for the contract, Natsu just couldn't kill Lucy so he kept her alive. Lucy was finally truly happy

**Please excuse the crappy ending. This took a while to complete and if it gets kinda rushed at the end, that's because it was 2 am and I wanted this done. Please review and only constructive criticism please. If you want a bonus, review and I might add a part 2 and possibly a lemon. If it is a lemon you seek, it will probably be really bad because I suck at writing lemons. Thanks for reading ^_^**


End file.
